Echo 419
: “This is Pelican Echo 419. Anybody read me? Repeat: any UNSC personnel, respond.”— Foehammer Echo 419 was a UNSC Pelican Dropship assigned to the 23rd Naval Air Squadron and attached to the [[Pillar of Autumn|UNSC Pillar of Autumn]] in 2552. Operational History Battle of Installation 04 : Main article: Battle of Installation 04 When the Autumn arrived over Installation 04, the pilot of Echo 419, Captain Carol "Foe Hammer" Rawley, launched the Pelican as the Autumn descended into the atmosphere of the Halo, thereby saving Echo 419 from destruction. Other members of her wing, notably Echo 136, Echo 206, Bravo 022, and Victor 933 escaped the crashing of the Autumn in the same fashion. These five Pelicans were invaluable to the human survivors throughout the events that followed. After departing from the Autumn, Echo 419 flew to the location of Major Antonio Silva and assisted in the capture of the butte that would later become Alpha Base. This pelican was then dispatched to evacuate other survivors of the crash who had landed on the ring on lifepods, including John-117 and Cortana. Echo 419 then stayed on station while the Spartan-II and AI decided to rescue survivors of several more lifepods in danger of being overrun by the Covenant. Echo 419 then took all survivors, John-117 and Cortana back to Alpha Base. That night, Echo 419 took part in the assault on the Covenant cruiser Truth and Reconciliation, bringing ODSTs to the ship and taking back weapons and ordinance from the Covenant. Foe Hammer was bold enough to even bring the Pelican into a docking bay inside the vessel to unload reinforcements. However, midway through the attack, Echo 419 came under attack by Banshee fighters and was forced to return to Base. John-117 and Captain Keyes were forced to commandeer a Covenant Dropship in order to safely make it back to base. Later, Echo 419, along with two other unnamed dropships, possibly being Bravo 022 and Echo 206 since Echo 419 had a Warthog attached, took part in the assault on The Silent Cartographer, bringing forces and vehicles to the site and providing air cover once the Marines were on the ground. Although Bravo 022 was shot down and destroyed during the mission, Echo 419 was able to pick up John-117 after the mission was successful. The Pelican was then flown directly inside Halo's subterranean fortifications to drop John-117 off when he went to find the Control Room of the Halo. Echo 419 was also responsible for picking up John after the mission. Echo 419 then dropped John off in the swamps around what later was revealed to be the Flood Containment Facilities so that he could locate Captain Keyes. When John discovered the Flood, he and all surviving Marines attempted to evacuate via Echo 419, but Foe Hammer was unable to put the Pelican down due to the bad weather in the swamp. She then tried to guide them to a tower where she could pick them up, She then picked up all surviving Marines that were stationed in the swamp, but 343 Guilty Spark transported John away. Echo 419 was apparently in the air around the crash site of Pillar of Autumn again after John and Cortana detonated the fusion generators of the ship. As she neared the rendezvous point, Echo 419 was ascended upon by two Banshees which damaged the Pelicans power output. Following a large initial explosion to the right engine, Foehammer lost control of the aircraft as it narrowly missed the platform on its way down to the surface. It is a possibility that she and her crew survived the crash, seeing the pelican slowing down from the bridge, but was certainly killed after the destruction of Halo. Known Crew * Captain Carol Rawley - Pilot - KIA Trivia TBA Gallery TBA Category:United Nations Space Command Category:Air Vehicles